Gemini
by sg-fi
Summary: This is a normal day in the office for SG1
1. Chapter 1

Gemini

A/N: Quite bit of strong language. Please R+R

'Got everything Daniel? Ready Carter?' Shouted Jack as he hauled his pack onto his back.

All he got was murmured responses from the two team members as they were both engrossed by this planet which Daniel said was called Alhena.

This had been an easy mission, Jack thought to himself, no replicators, no Goa'uld, well, alive ones anyway, just some strange Goa'uld dialect that ran across the walls of the temple opposite the Gate.

The temple was made out of some kind of sandstone with ornate patches of a harder material that Carter said she would study back on the planet. There were three large chambers in the temple, each empty, containing no furniture, no weapons to help Earth, nothing. Just three empty rooms but each room had three ornate floors made out of the same sandstone as the exterior walls but this stone had a sheen to it and had been polished so well that from a distance it appeared to be water.

Their one-day reconnaissance mission was over and they were just packing up camp. Carter was laden with 'doohickeys' and Daniel with enough notes to last him a good few nights of work with regular coffee breaks. Jack and Teal'c just stood by as the two Doctors stuffed all they needed into their packs.

They headed back to the Gate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the check up and the relatively quick de-briefing Jack found himself with nothing to do and started mooching around the base with his hands in his pockets and as usual he always managed to end up outside his 2IC's lab.

She recognized the shuffle immediately and called him inside, he hadn't meant to disturb her, he was just bored.

'Bored sir?' She asked inquisitively knowing full well he was.

'Not really Carter' came the reply as he picked up one of her experiments and studied it closely in an almost mimicking way.

Carter reached into the top drawer of her desk and pulled out Jack's Gameboy. This was their routine now, she would work on something whilst Jack would sit there and play on a game, secretly Carter did this to distract Jack so he wouldn't break anything, today the game was Mario land. She didn't mind him being her she enjoyed his company and if she had difficulty figuring something out Jack would help her, in Jack's own way by calming her frustrations and just 'listening' to her trying to explain where she had gone wrong, even though he didn't understand most of the things she talked about, he knew that she would straighten out the problem easier if he let her explain it and think about it clearly as she tried to put what she was doing into words.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was Teal'c, 'Daniel Jackson would like a meeting, he believes he has discovered something of interest and is discussing it with General Hammond now, he requires our prescence.'

With that he left off to the briefing room. Jack rolled his eyes as Carter laughed, 'God he loved that laugh, but no, he mustn't think of that now' he thought as he reprimanded himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the briefing room Daniel was giving a talk about the recent mission to Alhena.

'This is way different than anything we have come across before' he said to the group including General Hammond around the briefing table as he pointed to some slides on the projector that showed a painting of two young men that was on one of the temple walls. 'These here, are two Goa'uld and both are said to have resided here at the same time.'

'That is impossible,' Teal'c interrupted 'two Goa'uld would never reside on the same planet without destroying each other let alone the same planet.'

'My thoughts exactly Teal'c' continued Daniel, a little pissed his moment of glory was snatched away but he didn't show it. 'Alhena was ruled by two Goa'uld at the same time, this one named Castor and this one named Pollux' he said pointing at the two men as he said their names 'and I have a possible theory of why the planet was so deserted when we arrived.'

'Why is that Dr Jackson?' inquired General Hammond, he didn't really want all the background knowledge but decided against rushing the archaeologist.

'They annihilated each other' came the quick response.

There was a silence around the table until General Hammond spoke, 'And why the importance to tell us Dr?'

'because…' he could continue no further as Jack cut across him.

'You're wrong Daniel.' This was met by a bigger silence and Carter shot Daniel a questioning glance.

'Daniel Jackson's theory is quite correct Colonel O'Neill.' Stated Teal'c. 'Two Goa'uld could quite easily destroy each other and the whole of the planet.'

'Not these two Goa'uld' replied Jack

'But we've never met them before how could you know?' said Daniel. He was really pissed now. How could JACK know he was wrong, Jack wasn't thick but he was Jack, he hadn't researched the language on the walls, unless…Oh God how could he forget, it began to dawn on him, the one thing jack showed an interest in, astronomy. He stood there his face paling, why had he forgotten to research the names on the Internet?

Jack continued ' they are twins Daniel from Greek mythology, the brothers of Helen of Troy. Pollux was immortal but Castor wasn't. To cut a long story short Castor was killed and Pollux was inconsolable, the two twins were rarely apart and he sacrificed his life for Pollux by bargaining with Jupiter. Jupiter let both of them live together as stars in the sky in the Gemini constellation, they are the two twins it is based on and Alhena is the name of another star in this constellation.'

Daniel looked like he was going to faint, 'how could he have been so stupid?' he thought to himself and then gasped.

'I wondered what that meant' he exclaimed as he rummaged through some notes. 'Jack, the other story about Pollux and Castor is that when Pollux begged Jupiter for eternal life he granted the two men could live if only one was on Earth at any time. So they spent alternate days on Earth and then in the sky as stars'

Jack nodded as Daniel blurted out 'There's a sarcophagus on Alhena.'

This time it was Daniel's turn to be stared at as he continued 'It says here on the wall that every other day one will rise from the dead, given life by the other one who now must share the same fate. And how can a Goa'uld rise from the dead? With a sarcophagus.'

Daniel sat feeling slightly better than a few minutes before, he had missed the significance of the names and he had to make it up to them, 'there had damn well better be a sarcophagus' there he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

After receiving the whole 'SG-1 you have a go' speech from Hammond they walked back onto the planet but it wasn't how they had left it.

There was a busy market full of people and herds of goats, chickens and other animals. Stalls selling what appeared to be cheese. These customs were very Earth like and not remotely Goa'uldish in any way.

'Carter? What's happened?'

'I'm not sure Sir, but this wasn't like this yesterday'

'Ya think?' Retorted Jack

They held up their weapons cautiously as they made their way around and headed towards the temple.

'Erm ...Jack, their might be a Goa'uld in there' said Daniel a little nervously.

'Daniel, we came for a sarcophagus and with any luck we'll be leaving with one too and where do Goa'uld usually keep sarcophagi?'

Daniel didn't answer but looked ahead for some kind of Goa'uld behavior.

'Colonel O'Neill, I have sense no Goa'uld presence and I have not seen any Jaffa patrols.' Stated Teal'c, clearly curious at this transformation from yesterday.

Jack stood thinking for a while before speaking. 'Right kids, we're going in, there is no visible danger but that doesn't mean there isn't any, stick close and watch your backs.'

They froze as they entered the temple, it was thriving, a feast was happening in this chamber and sitting at the head of the table was a man not to dissimilar from the man in one of the paintings.

'I believe that to be Pollux' said Teal'c, 'yet he is not showing signs of Goa'uld behavior' he continued as Pollux laughed. On his right sat what appeared to be his wife and child and on his left was an empty seat.

They approached the table and Pollux stood up at the arrival of these visitors.

'Welcome to my palace, please sit, eat and relax.'

SG-1 just turned to each other with confused looks on their faces before Jack spoke.

'Not to be rude or anything but we've had a few bad experiences with…your…kind' he said as he searched for the right words.

'My kind?' replied the host of the party.

'Yes, you know the glowing eyes, boom box voice, strange egotistical behaviour and a strange desire to take over Minnesota and the rest of the Universe.'

Daniel shook his head as Pollux replied. 'I am afraid I have no idea what you mean.'

'I think what Jack is trying to say is' said Daniel, 'We have had trouble in the past with Goa'uld.'

'Oh I am no Goa'uld' replied Pollux 'that is Castor whom you seek'

'We don't seek him so much as we'd rather avoid meeting him if that's at all possible' said Jack.

'He won't return till tomorrow and I shall be gone, it is his turn then for life like it was yesterday.'

'Not to worry you at all but we came yesterday and there was no one there at all. Anywhere.' Jack said

'What? What do you mean he wasn't there? My sacrifice was that if I gave up my freedom and stayed here then he could live.'

'But nothing said that he couldn't leave' said Daniel.

'He changed after his joining' said Pollux with a voice full of remorse 'I could see it from up there, he was different he treated people with little respect yet he had always been so kind and caring, he used to tame horses. I think he is trying to get rid of me I think he wants my kingdom and my day and to leave me up in the sky for eternity.'

'How will he do this?' Asked Carter.

'There is a scroll in the temple written with the ancient words of Jupiter on them. If they are read on the anniversary of his joining Castor will gain my life and I will lose it. He's been after it for months and a month ago I believe he found it and he left in some kind of spacecraft. I believe he will return tomorrow.'

'Why tomorrow?' Daniel inquired

'Because it is his anniversary.'

'If we kill him what will happen to you?' Jack asked

'I will live forever on Alhena and my people shall have a proper life instead of having to disappear every other day because it is not just me who has to disappear it is them as well.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'You made the right decision Jack.' Said Daniel later that night.

They were staying on Alhena to await the arrival of Castor and just after the sun set all life around them disappeared.

'We don't even know if he is going to turn up yet Daniel' Jack replied, he was having doubts about this mission, but he needed this sarcophagus because of the pressure on General Hammond to meet the targets set to specify the amount of technology brought back to protect Earth and he knew a sarcophagus would help his CO's efforts.

Part 2

'Good morning Campers!' Called Jack as he crawled out of the tent he'd shared with Daniel for the previous night. He knew he had to try and be optimistic if only to help his team even though it wasn't curing his misgivings about the mission. 'His team against one whole village and a Goa'uld in a ship… just another ordinary day at the office' he thought to himself.

All remnants of the prosperous and thriving village disappeared and what was left looked like something out of an old Western except the deserted saloons had been replaced by the massive sandstone temple about 100 metres in front of them.

Sam was already awake and making breakfast by the time Daniel had emerged from his tent. Suddenly she noticed the strange watery concoction in the pan over the fire was trembling. Just as she grabbed Daniel's attention Teal'c darted back into camp from one of his regular checks on the perimeter.

'I believe Castor has arrived' Teal'c announced to O'Neill

'Thanks T, right folks ready to kick some more snake butt?'

The team split into two groups as O'Neill and Carter headed to the left side of the landing pad of the ship whilst Daniel and Teal'c went to the right. They were using the same tactics they had practised and used so many times before; split up, attack simultaneously, split the Jaffa between them, kill the Goa'uld and leave victorious. Simple.

Both teams took their sides of the ship relatively easily with little gunfire. It appeared Castor had not built up strong forces and this might be over quicker than first thought. They were to meet in the 'bridge' of the ship and overpower Castor before he could read the ancient scroll.

'Hey Sir, this is one of the easiest Goa'uld killing missions in a while.' Shouted Carter to O'Neill as he quickly zatted the last batch of Jaffa before the Peltac.

'I thought that too Carter, where's the catch?' he replied as they ran into the bridge and saw Teal'c and Daniel already standing there.

'He's not here Jack.' Said Daniel with a confused look upon his face.

'And there's the catch' he replied sarcastically 'checked his private quarters?'

'He is not onboard O'Neill' reiterated Teal'c

'Could he have ringed out before we arrived?' Carter asked

'There was no rings in the temple' stated Daniel 'although we didn't look.'

'We need to go back, Sir.'

Xxxxxxxx

After ringing themselves off the ship they found themselves in a dark room that appeared to have been at one point used for storage.

'Well I guess this is why we never found the ring transporter before.' Muttered Daniel

'Why?' Jack said

'We're underground by quite a distance judging from how damp the walls are' came the reply.

'Well let's find a way out of here, find Castor, Kill Castor, find the sarcophagus and go home.'

They walked cautiously with their guns (and staff weapon) half raised towards the stairs at the back of the room. At the top of the stairs was a bigger room that was still dark yet not as cold and damp as the one before it. After they had climbed the stairs leading out of this room they discovered a room that was lit by four flame torches. They knew they were getting close now. The room they were in had a corridor leading off it. They followed it, all aware they were steadily climbing upwards and the fact the walls were getting narrower and narrower the higher they climbed.

'I cannot continue much further' stated Teal'c from the back of the group.

'We are almost there' said Daniel who for once had positioned himself at the front of the group, 'the corridor appears to be getting wider and a room is at the end'

'Daniel' Jack whispered 'let me take point' he knew Daniel was up to leading the group but Jack always felt more comfortable knowing his team were behind him and he could protect them.

As they slowly entered the room they heard chanting from the furthermost corner from them and saw a man standing with his back to them.

'Oh crap!' Jack thought 'it's too late'

'Hey! Castor I believe.' Jack cried with the most sarcastic voice he could muster. 'I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the U.S Air Force, this is Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, so how's life been treating you?' he continued without waiting for a reply to think of a plan 'I'm fine thank you, long time no see, been to Minnesota lately?'

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' came the reply.

'One, we've already answered that and two, to kick your butt.'

Castor didn't reply but turned round and continued with what he was doing. Jack stood open mouthed and looked completely lost for words.

'Jack I believe we need to destroy the paper' Daniel said 'he is too concerned about that.'

'Hey Castor, What ya got in ya hands?' Jack asked

'A scroll to live eternally and banish my brother to the sky forever, but of course you already know that, my spies in Pollux's village informed me of your arrival and your plan, you shall not succeed.' And with that he turned away and continued reading the incantation on the paper.

Jack lifted his gun and fired a warning shot past Castor.

'Please you cannot hurt me I am your God.' Jack rolled his eyes and Daniel tutted when they heard this

'You are a false God, and many have said that and have met their fate, as you now shall.' Teal'c replied

Without warning a group of six Jaffa appeared behind SG-1 and lifted their staff weapons as SG-1 turned round quick and raised their weapons.

'Like I said you shall not win.' Castor said.

Suddenly without warning Carter stepped forwards

'Carter? What the hell do you think you're doing?'

'I cant feel the Jaffa in them sir I don't think they're real.' She replied as she waved he hand right through Castor's First Prime's head. The chanting stopped behind, as SG-1 turned round.

'Nice trick Castor, it appears you are going to lose.' Said Jack as they raised their weapons again.

Castor quickly pulled the ribbon device that was hiding in his long brown robes and flung Daniel through the air.

'That was nasty' Jack said 'do that again and I will be forced to shoot you.'

Castor ignored his words and threw Jack across the floor. Sam shot, as did Teal'c and both hit their target; it was now apparent Castor had not yet gained the technology to build personal shields. Castor sank to the floor in a pool of blood as he dropped the parchment to the floor. Jack stood up and walked over to him as his eyes glowed for one last time.

'Good call, Carter, Teal'c. Let's get that sarcophagus.'

After sending their new sarcophagus back through to Earth for further study they went back to camp to await the arrival of the new day and Pollux to return the scroll to him and wish him and his village well with their lives.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

'Good morning Campers!' Called Jack as he crawled out of the tent he'd shared with Daniel for the previous night. He knew he had to try and be optimistic if only to help his team even though it wasn't curing his misgivings about the mission. 'His team against one whole village and a Goa'uld in a ship… just another ordinary day at the office' he thought to himself.

All remnants of the prosperous and thriving village had disappeared and what was left looked like something out of an old Western, except the deserted saloons had been replaced by the massive sandstone temple about 100 metres in front of them.

Sam was already awake and making breakfast by the time Daniel had emerged from his tent. Suddenly, she noticed the strange watery concoction in the pan over the fire was trembling. Just as she grabbed Daniel's attention Teal'c darted back into camp from one of his regular checks on the perimeter.

'I believe Castor has arrived,' Teal'c announced to O'Neill.

'Thanks T, right folks ready to kick some more snake butt?'

The team split into two groups as O'Neill and Carter headed to the left side of the landing pad of the ship whilst Daniel and Teal'c went to the right.

They were using the same tactics they had practised and used so many times before; split up, attack simultaneously, split the Jaffa between them, kill the Goa'uld and leave victorious. Simple.

Both teams took their sides of the ship relatively easily with little gunfire. It appeared Castor had not built up strong forces and this might be over quicker than first thought. They were to meet in the 'bridge' of the ship and overpower Castor before he could read the ancient scroll.

'Hey Sir, this is one of the easiest Goa'uld killing missions in a while.' Shouted Carter to O'Neill as he quickly zatted the last batch of Jaffa before the Peltac.

'I thought that too Carter, where's the catch?' he replied as they ran into the bridge and saw Teal'c and Daniel already standing there.

'He's not here Jack,' said Daniel with a confused look upon his face.

'And there's the catch?' he replied sarcastically, 'checked his private quarters?'

'He is not onboard O'Neill,' reiterated Teal'c.

'Could he have ringed out before we arrived?' Carter asked.

'There were no rings in the temple,' stated Daniel, 'although we didn't look.'

'We need to go back, Sir.'

Xxxxxxxx

After ringing themselves off the ship they found themselves in a dark room that appeared to have been used for storage at one point.

'Well I guess this is why we never found the ring transporter before,' muttered Daniel.

'Why?' Jack questioned.

'We're underground by quite a distance judging from how damp the walls are,' came the reply.

'Well let's find a way out of here, find Castor, Kill Castor, find the sarcophagus and go home.'

They walked cautiously with their guns (and staff weapon) half raised towards the stairs at the back of the room. At the top of the stairs was a bigger room that was still dark yet not as cold and damp as the one before it. After they had climbed the stairs leading out of this room they discovered a room that was lit by four flame torches. They knew they were getting close now. The room they were in had a corridor leading off it.

They followed it, all aware they were steadily climbing upwards and the fact the walls were getting narrower and narrower the higher they climbed.

'I cannot continue much further,' stated Teal'c from the back of the group.

'We are almost there,' said Daniel who for once had positioned himself at the front of the group, 'the corridor appears to be getting wider and a room is at the end.'

'Daniel,' Jack whispered, 'let me take point.' He knew Daniel was up to leading the group but Jack always felt more comfortable knowing his team were behind him and he could protect them.

As they slowly entered the room they heard chanting emanating from the furthermost corner and saw a man standing with his back to them.

'Oh crap!' Jack thought, 'it's too late!'

'Hey! Castor I believe.' Jack cried with the most sarcastic voice he could muster. 'I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the U.S Air Force, this is Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. So how's life been treating you?' he continued, without waiting for a reply to give him time to think of a plan. 'I'm fine thank you, long time no see, been to Minnesota lately?'

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' came the reply.

'One, we've already answered that and two, to kick your butt.'

Castor didn't reply but turned round and continued with what he was doing. Jack stood open mouthed and looked completely lost for words.

'Jack I believe we need to destroy the paper,' Daniel said, 'he is too concerned about that.'

'Hey Castor, What ya got in ya hands?' Jack asked.

'A scroll to live eternally and banish my brother to the sky forever, but of course you already know that, my spies in Pollux's village informed me of your arrival and your plan, you shall not succeed.' And with that he turned away and continued reading the incantation on the paper.

Jack lifted his gun and fired a warning shot past Castor.

'Please you cannot hurt me, I am your God.' Jack rolled his eyes and Daniel tutted when they heard this.

'You are a false God, and many have said that and have met their fate, as you now shall.' Teal'c replied.

Without warning a group of six Jaffa appeared behind SG-1 and lifted their staff weapons as SG-1 turned quickly around and raised their weapons.

'Like I said you shall not win.' Castor replied condescendingly.

Suddenly without warning Carter stepped forward.

'Carter? What the hell do you think you're doing?'

'I can't feel the symbiot inside them sir. I don't think they're real.' She replied as she waved her hand right through Castor's First Prime's head. The chanting stopped behind, as SG-1 turned round.

'Nice trick Castor, it appears you are going to lose.' Said Jack as they raised their weapons again.

Castor quickly pulled the ribbon device that was hiding in his long brown robes and flung Daniel through the air.

'That was nasty!' Jack said, 'do that again and I will be forced to shoot you.'

Castor ignored his words and threw Jack across the floor. Sam shot, as did Teal'c and both hit their target; it was now apparent Castor had not yet gained the technology to build personal shields. Castor sank to the floor in a pool of blood as he dropped the parchment to the floor. Jack stood up and walked over to him as his eyes glowed for one last time.

'Good call, Carter, Teal'c. Let's get that sarcophagus.'

After sending their new sarcophagus back through to Earth for further study they went back to camp to await the arrival of the new day and Pollux, to return the scroll to him and wish him and his village well with their lives.

The End.


End file.
